Shadow dolls
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Misao, who is a loner because of her powers. Alice, who is also a loner because of who she is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I was in this woods? An hour, a day, who knows, I pretty much lost count. It has been night time for hours and nobody could see me. Even when my dark powers surrounds me. I was neither tired nor hungry, I just kept going.

From time to time I thought I saw red eyes in the woods but are gone the second later. I am scared, confused and don't know what was happening. All I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees, bushes and the fallen leafs under my feet.

I was going to my school alone. Many of my classmates from my last school made fun of my powers so I decided not to interact with anyone in this one.

That was when a voice came out to me. It said. 'You were not meant to be in this kind of world.' At first I thought I finally lost it... But then. 'You should join your youkai brethren, in the land of fantasy.' I didn't know what happened after that. I believe I saw a strange gap tied with two ribbons.

After that I found myself in these woods. If anyone could get a glimpse of me, all they could see is a human size blob of darkness a shape of an inset. No matter how long I was walking, I could never see the end.

By the time I felt a bit hungry for flesh, I saw the end. Don't know why I was graving for flesh, it was like something inside of me awakened. My feet gone faster but still made it as tough I was still walking. By when I made it to the last tree...

I stopped. I saw another person but most of her body was covered by the bushes in front of me. I could see she was a girl because of the red headband resting on top of her blond hair.

Behind her followed a doll floating behind her. The doll had Blond hair with a red bow on top and a smaller bow on her chest. It has sky blue eyes and wears a long dark purple dress with a white apron. It also wears matching purple shoes.

I tried to call out but my mouth wouldn't comply. So I took another step and another and another. By my fifth step the doll seemed to noticed and looked through woods.

"Who's their?" A girl voice called out. I continued trying to speak but couldn't. By the time I took the last step outside the woods and into the path, I gotten a look from the girl.

She had blue eyes, darker then her doll. She wears a light blue dress and an upper arms length long white sleeves and a pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. She also wears long brown boots and she is holden a black book.

"Who are you?" The girl asked surprised to see me. I'm surprised she didn't run away afraid of what is around me. "_Help... Me._" I managed to whisper and just from that made me more hungrier and more tired.

And before I realised it... I fell down. Before I closed my eyes, I saw the girl running up too me. And that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

What happened, that was my first thought as I regain consciousness. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't move. Unlike before where I was cold, I felt warmth. I opened my eyes but they were blurry. But I knew straight away that I was in a house. Was that just a dream? But that felt so real.

I let out a moan. "Oh, your awoken." A girly voice ran through my ears. When I got my focus back I found my self on a sofa with a blanket over me. I looked around the room, there was a table in front of me, a grandfather clock on the left side next to the wooden door.

This room looks like it was from the Showa period. I tried to get up but my body was still weak.

"No, don't get up. I got some medicine that could get your energy back." She said as she handed me a mug of powdered medicine.

"Tha-thank you." I said as I got a sip. It didn't taste good but was good enough to take sips. "Where am I?" I asked as my energy already returning to me. "After you fainted at the woods of magic, I took you back to my place since my house was the closest." She answered.

"My name is Alice Margatroid. Would you mind to tell me yours?" She who is now known as Alice introduce herself. "Mi-Misao Shinohara." I stuttered.

What she said next confused me. "Are you from the outside world." Alice said. What, what did she mean by that. "What?" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you might not know this then. You are in a place called Gensokyo, where many creatures take refuge." She explained but I was still confused. "Creatures?" I asked.

"There are many mystical creatures here but the main three are. Humans, Youkai and even gods themselves." She said which completely shocked me.

I heard about these youkai's. They are mad eating creatures of the night. They are like vampires in a way but they eat everything, Bones and all.

But there also gods? Sure I was a believer but it still shocked me that they are with us today.

A don echoed throughout the room and noticed it was the clock. It was already ten o-clock. "How long was I out?" I asked. Then she answered. "About almost a day, don't worry I'll just get dinner ready." She said as she stood up and fiddled her fingers through the air.

Then some of her dolls off her selves started moving on their own. I was shocked and scared. "Wh-what's happening!?" I shouted first time ever since I came here. Alice gasped but not directed to the dolls.

"Oh I'm sorry. You don't know my powers yet." She said as the dolls stopped moving and her fingers stopped as well. Powers? There is someone that is like me?

After some explaining, she said she is a master of doll making and not just making. But controlling as well. And I don't mean some puppet show, but she controlled them for anything she needs done.

Now I am seeing her at work. It was like she was a conductor in an orchestra and her dolls was the musicians. Exempt they are cooking and cleaning, I was in awe.

I took an hour and a half to finish cooking and I haven't missed a beat. "Wow." I muttered as Alice blushed. "I don't get too many visitors so I'm a bit embarrassed showing you this." Alice said as her dolls putting our dinner and all the utensils on the table.

"It's okay. Its better then what I have." I said as I looked down. Alice wanted to say something but decided not to. The dolls made them curry but Alice and bit more red in her sauce then I did.

I wanted to say something about that but I had something else in mind. "Alice-san, where are your parents?" I asked and she instantly stopped eating looking depressed.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't off..." Before I continued she did. "No, it's okay. My father and mother died ever since I was little. When I was just a young girl I was already a master at doll making. And... Sorry I can't get into that past again" Alice muttered her last words and tears ran down her cheeks.

I walked around the table and slightly hugged her. Don't know why I just have a feeling I'm like her in someways. We were both loners and our only companions was her dolls and my shadows.


	2. Announcement

**So what do you think of the story so far. Good, bad, average. Just give me any sign if you like it by reviewing it or any other way.**  
**P.S check out my account to keep you all up to date with all my stories and my upcoming new ones.**


End file.
